Gods
The exact origins of the Gods of Earth are lost in antiquity, but it is known that every culture has its own, often contradictory, myths on the creation of the universe. What is known is that soon after the creation of the Earth, the Demiurge, the embodiment of the planet's potential biosphere, seeded it with its own life essence, producing the Elder Gods known as Set, Chthon, Belathauzer and Gaea among others. Most of these deities degenerated into demons, forcing Gaea to have sire a son Atum destroy most of them, while the few that survived were driven away to nether realms. Atum and Gaea may have fathered the later pantheons of gods, but this is unrevealed. Man later evolved and began worshiping these gods. Those gods who existed before the sinking of Atlantis included Honan, Hotath, Valka, Anu, Jhebbal Sag, Zukala, the Woman in the Moon, the Great Scorpion, the White Wolf, Ja-Quari the Tiger God, Baal, Dagon, Crom, Erlik and many others. Many of these gods were tutelary, worshipped by isolated cities or regions, avoiding all contact with other Elder Gods except to which those they were immediately related. Valka allegedly received worship as early as 28,000 BCE. Circa 19,500 BCE or earlier, Crom banished the demon Shuma-Gorath. Circa 18,530 BCE, Erlik made the Valusian soldier Vonndhar a servant of his. Around 18,500 BCE, the deities who will later become known as the Elder Gods of the Hyborian Age intended to make King Kull of Valusia the vessel of their power, but chose instead to make the immortal cat Sedrick (felinized by the sorcerer Thulsa Doom) the container of their power. After the sinking of Atlantis, the Hyborian Age began as gods such as Mitra, Asura, Derkerto, Bel, Ishtar and even Set from his dimension sought worshippers in the aftermath of the disasters. However, at some point before the start of the Hyborian Age, the Primal Gods (possibly the same beings as those called the Elder Gods of the Hyborian Age) created the Four Cornerstones of Creation. Circa 10,500 BCE, the Priestess of the Cult of Creation, Princess Noyo of Khitai, fled from Pau Styss the Demon Lord. Battling him, her lords turned her into a mystic wind that drifted away. Circa 10,100 BCE a man named Kaleb forcibly left his priestly brotherhood due to his siring a child named Solaise. Working with the Council of Seven, he stole the Child of the Elder Gods. Later regretting his actions, Kaleb's daughter became the host of the Child of the Elder Gods, henceforth unaging. Elsewhere the Primal Gods created a mate for Noyo (who at some point inhabited a Cimmerian village), a man named Laynnen. Later Laynnen and Noyo would face Pau Styss. Even later, the demon known as the Devourer of Souls would gain the power of the Elder Gods of the Hyborian Age from Sedrick and Solaise. Fortunately, his plans saw defeat. Later, Solaise would visit a prince named Conn to bestow on him the Sword of the Elder Gods. Later, cataclysms ended the Hyborian Age, giving rise to pantheons of inter-related gods who sought worshippers within their spheres of influence. Some of these gods, like the Titans, later conceived generations of gods by whom they were supplanted and replaced. Among the earliest gods still active in the post-Hyborian world are the Sumerian and Egyptian Pantheons. Circa 2950 BCE the deity Khonshu opposed Rama-Tut, while Seth and Isis appeared to En Sabah Nur, the future Apocalypse. The Asgardians came to be worshiped by the Norsemen, and the Olympians, the successors of the Titans, were worshiped in Greece. Other gods appeared before each of the great civilizations, looking for followers. In a few places, like Greece, the Eternals were mistaken for the Olympian gods, a situation that the Olympians tolerated most of the time, knowing that the Celestials were watching from afar.Zeus entry in The Gods of Earth have met a few times since 1000 CE, requiring the creation of the Council of Godheads, a group comprised of the godheads of each pantheon on Earth, although this was not always preclusive. Athena has recently appeared to the group in the absence of Zeus. Odin was also impersonated by Loki during another gathering. | Habitat = Various | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = Unknown | Powers = * Immortality - Many of the Gods of Earth have enchanted life-spans while others have extended longevity without being truly immortal. | Abilities = * Allspeak: The Gods of Earth have Allspeak, enabling them to communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | AvgStrength = * Strength Level: The male Gods of Earth can lift (press) around 30 tons under optimal conditions; female gods ("goddesses") can lift (press) around 25 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = None known | GovernmentType = Tribal (Pantheons) | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = The Gods of Earth usually take on the cultural traits of the culture of their worshipers. | Representatives = Ares, Hercules, Loki, Odin, Thor, Venus, Zeus, et Known Pantheon's Aboriginal Gods.jpg|Aboriginal Gods Ahau.jpg|Ahau (Mayan Gods) Akua from Thor & Hercules Encyclopaedia Mythologica Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Akua (Oceanic Gods) Amatsu-Kami.jpg|Amatsu-Kami (Japanese Gods) Annunaki (Gods).jpg|Annunaki (Mesopotamian Gods) Apu.jpg|Apu (Incan Gods) Asgardians from Thor & Hercules Encyclopaedia Mythologica Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Asgardians (Norse Gods) Daevas.jpg|Daevas (Hindu Gods) Dievas.jpg|Dievas (Russian Gods) Diwatas.jpg|Diwatas (Philippine Gods) Eternals (Homo immortalis) from Thor & Hercules Encyclopaedia Mythologica Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Eternals (Homo immortalis) Deviants (Encyclopedia Mythologica).jpg|Deviants (Homo descendus) Heliopolitans.jpg|Ennead (Egyptian Gods) Inua.jpg|Inua (Northern Gods) Jumala.jpg|Jumala (Finnish Gods) Manidoog.jpg|Manidoog (Native American Gods) Gods of olympus 001 01 .png|Olympians (Greek Gods) Tenger.jpg|Tenger (Turki(c)sh-Mongolian Gods) Teteoh.png|Teteoh (Aztec Gods) Tuatha de Danaans.jpg|Tuatha de Danaans (Celtic/ British Gods) Fomore (Earth-616) 0002.jpg|Fomore (Irish Gods) Vodu.jpg|Vodu (West African Gods) Xian.jpg|Xian (Chinese Gods) Yazatas.jpg|Yazatas (Persian Gods) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * * Official Guide To The Mythological Universe }} Category:Deities